


see beyond words or bodies and skin

by lavenderlotion



Series: an instant glad surrender to kisses wild and burning [1]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blind Scott Summers, Blow Jobs, Bottom Scott Summers, Come Eating, Come Marking, Communication, Cuddling & Snuggling, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Flirting, Healthy Relationships, Insecure Scott Summers, M/M, Making Out, May/December Relationship, Teasing, Top Logan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:08:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26195416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: “I don’t feel good,” Scott admits, and he feels terrible for it. “I’m sorry.”“Ain’t nothin’ you need to be ‘pologizin’ for, sweet thing. Why’re you sayin’ yer sorry for not feelin’ good?”
Relationships: Logan (X-Men)/Scott Summers
Series: an instant glad surrender to kisses wild and burning [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912546
Comments: 47
Kudos: 159





	see beyond words or bodies and skin

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to both [jasper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightinflame/pseuds/flightinflame) & [librata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/librata/pseuds/librata) for taking a look at this and giving me your very kind feedback. HUGE thank you to [midrashic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/homosociality/pseuds/homosociality) who held my hand during the entire project, keeping me going, cheerleading AND beta'ing this. you rock!!!

“C’mere, baby boy,” Logan rumbles deeply, the sound vibrating through Scott’s body and sending a shiver racing down his spine. “Yer too far away.”

“You just wanna molest me,” Scott whispers, the running joke familiar as it falls from his lips, but he does roll over and easily tucks himself against Logan’s chest. 

The older man is already lying on his side. Scott’s hand lands on his hip and trails up his stomach, fingers digging into the softness of his belly as he slips a leg between Logan’s, pushing the sheet down even further until it’s wrapped around their feet and nothing else. Logan’s warm enough that it doesn’t matter, his coarse leg hair tickling Scott’s bare thigh as they both wiggle around and adjust their positions until they’re both comfortable. Logan’s already sporting a semi—which, really, he’s  _ always _ sporting a semi—and something uneasy rolls over in Scott’s stomach even as he gets closer, his hand trailing across Logan’s back as Logan tucks him close. 

“You stink,” he mutters, but he doesn’t mind Logan’s musk at all. In fact, if there wasn’t something nervous climbing up from the pit of his gut, he’d be really into it. 

“Yer nose is too strong,” Logan tells him, and Scott snorts against his chest, scrunching up the very nose in question when a few of the longer hairs tickle his face. “Not my fault you don’t lemme wear no deodorant on the weekends, babe.”

“Don’t call me out like that,” Scott protests weakly, sucking in a sharp breath when Logan’s big,  _ big  _ hand trails down his back and over his ass, sweeping across his thigh before trailing back up slowly. 

By the time Logan’s hand is resting in between Scott’s shoulders, his heart is racing wildly. 

“You doin’ okay, darlin’?” Logan asks quietly, nuzzling against his forehead gently enough that the anxious beating of his heart calms down fractionally. Scott nods his head, glad he can’t see the disbelief on Logan’s face even if he can hear it in his voice when he says, “Yeah, that was a fuckin’ lie. Wanna try it again?”

This time, Scott shakes his head. Logan can figure out what question he’s answering. He burrows closer, sliding his foot along Logan’s calf and pressing himself against his belly, trying to pretend he isn’t completely flaccid when Logan  _ isn’t.  _ They’ve had a good day. They’ve had a  _ really _ good day and Scott doesn’t want to ruin it. 

“That wasn’t real clear, baby.” Logan’s voice is barely a whisper. His beard scratches at Scott’s forehead, thicker now than it was when they met. Scott figures Logan is trying to look at him, so he presses his face further into Logan’s chest and wishes there was more give and less muscle just so he could hide better. 

“I don’t feel good,” Scott admits, and he feels terrible for it. “I’m sorry.”

“Ain’t nothin’ you need to be ‘pologizin’ for, sweet thing. Why’re you sayin’ yer sorry for not feelin’ good?”

Scott doesn’t know what to say, so he says nothing and grabs Logan’s dick. Even half-hard like it is, it’s still hot and heavy in his hand. His stomach rolls over again, thinking about being stretched when he’s still so full from the amazing dinner Logan cooked them. He doesn’t think he’ll be able to handle it, if Logan doesn’t kick him out first. 

God, why’d he have to say anything?

“You’re horny,” Scott points out, in case Logan forgot. 

“Baby, I’m datin’ the hottest piece ‘a ass I’ve ever seen in my entire life. Of fuckin’ course I’m horny. I’m  _ always  _ horny, and it’s ‘cause ‘a you, ‘case you had no idea how hot you are,” Logan tells him, and his hips jerk forward while his dick pulses in Scott’s grip. 

Scott lets go, and Logan’s cock rests heavily against his thigh. 

Nausea climbs up his throat and makes it harder to breathe, wondering if Logan’s right.  _ Is _ it his fault that Logan’s aroused even though Scott isn't? 

“I’m sorry,” he says again, because he doesn’t have anything else to say. He doesn’t want to get fucked and... well, he already wonders why Logan keeps him around, when Logan is so  _ amazing _ and Scott’s just some small-town boy who wanted to live in the city. 

Maybe this’ll make Logan realize that too? 

“Wasn’t blamin’ you for nothin’, doll, so there still ain’t nothin’ you need to be sayin’ sorry over,” Logan tells him, but his voice is far gentler than Scott expects it to be. 

The sweet cadence of Logan’s usually harsh voice, a tone that Scott’s never heard him take outside his apartment and only ever when talking to Scott, steals his breath and causes his heart to flutter even though it  _ shouldn’t.  _

Scott takes a deep breath to fill his lungs back up and tries to believe him. He’s had guys kick him out, before, when he’d tried to tell them that he doesn’t feel up to having sex. Tonight he  _ really _ doesn’t want to bottom, not with the food Logan stuffed him with and all the spices he’s eaten. Spicy food is already new enough that he knows tomorrow isn’t going to be a fun day in the bathroom, and that’s  _ without _ taking Logan tonight. 

Those two combined? 

Oh god, just the thought causes Scott to clench up  _ everywhere.  _

“Baby boy, you know you can tell me anythin’ you wanna,” Logan reminds him, fingers digging into his back before trailing down the length of his spine comfortingly. 

He tells himself that Logan means it. That Logan cares about him. Scott takes a deep breath and tells himself it’s going to be okay. Scott hasn’t slept at his own apartment during the weekend in all the months they’ve been dating, so even if Logan’s upset he probably won’t make Scott go home, especially because it’s already late. Sure, he might be  _ mad, _ but Logan’s couch is more comfortable than the single mattress Scott has in his own bedroom, so. 

That’s a good thing, right? 

“I don’t want you to fuck me,” he admits in a whisper, nuzzling closer and pretending he can hide inside Logan’s skin as he holds his breath and waits for Logan’s anger to spike. 

He’s seen it, a few times before. Logan has a temper that he keeps a good handle on, but sometimes someone says something about Scott or something happens with work and he’ll go off. Never  _ at _ Scott, but... hearing Logan shout and stomp around is intimidating enough on its own. He doesn’t want to know what it’d be like if Logan got that mad at him. 

And Scott... he can’t have sex tonight. He won’t let himself give. Not anymore. 

“Okay darlin’,” Logan says, and then doesn’t say anything else whatsoever as Scott continues freaking the heck out. 

“I’m just... really full from dinner,” Scott whispers and hopes that it’s enough. 

“Yeah? I fed you good, didn’t I?” Logan rumbles, puffing out his chest obnoxiously and sounding so proud of himself that Scott can’t help the silly little smile that curls across his lips as some of the tension lining his body falls away. 

“Oh my god, why do you sound so pleased?” Scott asks, even as he lets Logan cuddle him impossibly closer. Logan isn’t mad. Scott... actually doesn’t think Logan’s going to get mad at all, and something like relief surges through him even though worry is still twisting up his stomach.

“What? An ole’ man like me can’t be happy I’m pleasin’ my boy? I love it when I get to cook for you, darlin’,” Logan presses the words into Scott’s hair, rolling a little and squeezing Scott until he groans and laughs, his heart fluttering again for an entirely different reason as Logan starts kissing his head. “I love hearin’ ya laugh.”

“I didn’t know that,” Scott whispers, adding, “the part about the cooking. We go out so much that I didn’t think you were really into it, even if everything you make is super delicious.”

“‘Cause I didn’t tell ya. Ain’t nothin’ real impressive ‘bout the fact that I’d rather cook ya a steak ‘n feed it to ya then go out,” Logan tells him, shrugging his shoulders in a way that Scott feels. He makes a little noise and scratches his nails down Logan’s back gently, letting his nails tease over his skin until he shivers. 

Something about Logan’s confession doesn’t sit right with him, though, and he pushes through his own unease to ask, “Then... why do we go out so much?”

“Yer young. I ain’t gonna steal yer youth from ya just ‘cause I don’t wanna let you go,” Logan says quietly, stopping abruptly enough that Scott figures there’s more he wants to say but isn’t. 

Scott makes a soft noise from somewhere in the back of his throat before he can stop himself. Something about Logan’s words are twisting at his heart until it aches and making it race all at once. Logan’s voice always holds  _ so much— _ it’s one of Scott’s favourite things about him—but now there’s... there’s so much uncertainty to his words that Scott goes breathless, suddenly, because the uncertainty is only about Scott being young. When Logan says he doesn’t want to let him go, there’s nothing but conviction colouring his words. 

Scott doesn’t know what to say. Doesn’t know how to ask  _ why _ Logan wants him without spilling all the reasons he shouldn’t. 

He presses a kiss to Logan’s chest and breathes him in, trailing his lips up to his collarbone. Scott tried to leave a bruise there that morning, when he first came over and Logan carried him straight to bed. He kisses the spot gently, now, wondering if there’s a bruise for people to see, and then licks up his neck. He dots Logan’s jaw with little kisses, glad that Logan is holding still and not moving so Scott can have his way. It took some working out before Logan learned all the little things that Scott never knew he liked, but now Logan knows him better than Scott could have  _ ever _ imagined someone knowing him.

Logan holds still for him without Scott having to ask, and Scott appreciates it more than he’ll ever be able to say, so instead, he presses his gratitude against Logan’s mouth. 

Their lips meet sweetly. Scott does his best to pour everything he’s feeling into the press of their mouths. He wonders, sometimes, if Logan is ever going to make him stop feeling so  _ special. _ Logan makes him feel cared for in everything he does and it’s the best feeling Scott’s ever experienced and he doesn’t want it to ever end, but sometimes it feels inevitable. No one else has ever wanted to keep him around, which is why Logan saying he doesn’t want to let him go is somersaulting his heart all over the place. 

Logan makes a hungry noise that Scott swallows down, letting his mouth fall open under the hot, heavy weight of Logan’s tongue. He’s expecting the way Logan normally kisses him—harsh and claiming, something that feels like an expression of ownership. Instead, Logan kisses him sweetly, running his tongue slowly along the inside of his lip and sucking on his tongue when Scott shyly slips it out. With his heart racing, he tilts his head up and  _ gently _ bites into his lip, shivering when Logan moans. 

His belly is still full from dinner and flipping over itself with nervous energy, but as Logan kisses and kisses and  _ kisses  _ him, warm arousal seeps through his body. Scott’s toes tingle where they curl against Logan’s heel. His fingers shake as they thread through Logan’s hair. Everything is Logan and Logan is everything and Scott _ kisses him  _ until he’s hard and he’s aching and he can’t breathe through his burning lungs. 

“L-Logan,” he gasps, rolling his hips forward and pressing his erection into the soft weight of Logan’s belly, the oversensitive head catching against Logan’s pubic hair in a way that sends sharp pleasure zinging across his skin.  _ God, _ it feels so good.

“That’s it, baby boy,” Logan growls, his hand grabbing Scott’s ass and pulling him in closer, his own erection grinding into Scott’s thigh and leaving behind cool trails of precome. “Now, ‘bout this stomach ache... think I could kiss it ‘n make it better?”

Scott’s budding arousal goes cold. “L-Logan... I don’t think I can handle you tonight.”

Logan makes a deep noise and kisses him, softly, before dragging his beard against Scott’s jaw in a way that makes him breathless. “Handle me?” he asks, in a tone of voice that means he  _ totally _ knows what Scott is talking about but just wants to hear him say it because he’s the  _ worst. _

Asshole. 

“Ya... c’mon, you know what I mean!” Scott says, whining and trying not to. He turns his face up and purses his lips, waiting for Logan to kiss him once, twice, then he draws the third out into a long, deep kiss. Logan makes a questioning noise, and Scott knows if he were to reach out, Logan’s brow bone would be raised. “God, you’re an asshole. Your dick is too big. Happy?”

“Over-fuckin’-joyed, baby,” Logan growls, pressing his grin into Scott’s neck before sucking on the skin in a way that steals his breath again. Against his throat, he says, “I wasn’t talkin’ ‘bout fuckin’ ya, darlin’. I was wonderin’ if gaggin’ on that sweet cock ‘a yers might make you feel better?”

Scott’s pulse slams to a start before kicking into overdrive and racing away, so fast he feels lightheaded as he brings his hand up to feel the curve of Logan’s mouth with his fingers. It’s stretched into a teasing sort of grin, something that feels  _ dirty, _ dirtier still when Logan’s lips part and Scott’s thumb slips into his mouth and rests gently against the tip of his tongue. 

Scott’s breath hitches when Logan’s lips close around his knuckle, his dick throbbing. Newfound arousal begins to warm his skin even as his mind whirls and his brow pulls down with confusion. “You... but what about you?”

Logan pulls off his thumb with an audible “pop” that goes straight to the pit of his stomach. “Whaddya mean, doll?” Logan asks, his voice a deep rumble that Scott can feel down to his toes.

Scott rests his damp thumb against Logan’s pulse, feeling the way his heart beats heavy and sure, and tries to let it ground him. What does he mean? Logan wants to give him head, but what is Scott going to do? Is Logan expecting him to return the favour? Scott doesn’t know if he can, not with his gag reflex and how close he feels to bursting at the seams, his stomach feeling fuller and fuller as time passes and his dinner really starts to settle. 

“How are you going to come?” he asks, whispering the words and hoping, ridiculously, that Logan won’t hear him and won’t ask him to explain himself. 

_ “How?” _

Scott’s whole face scrunches up at the incredulous quality of Logan’s voice. It makes him feel small, and silly, and every bit of the kid he is compared to Logan. Most of the time, he tries his best not to let himself think about the fact that Logan’s twice his age. He doesn’t like focusing on the two decades that sit between them, not really, and he knows that Logan doesn’t like thinking about it either, seeing as they don’t ever really talk about it.

But sometimes Scott can’t help but feel every single one of the twenty-six years that separates them, and he hates it. Hates how he feels foolish and virginal and like he doesn’t know what he’s doing. Logan’s the only man he’s ever dated—there was a girl, in Junior high, but that hardly counts—and he’s the only person Scott has ever had sex with more than once. 

The boys at home had only ever been “experimenting” and the boys he met online once he moved never wanted to meet up again. Logan was always different. They met at a bar that Scott went to because it was accessible and Logan went to because he liked playing pool. Scott had stumbled into Logan one night and Logan had called him a cab and helped him into it—and given Scott his number—and they’ve been dating for the last three months. 

Logan always wanted him to come back. Logan always wanted to take him out. Logan... is like nothing Scott’s ever experienced  _ and _ he’s so experienced and Scott—he isn’t. He isn’t experienced at all. He’s just a kid, really, next to Logan. 

_ How? _

God, Logan must think he’s such an idiot. 

“I-I don’t want to return the favour,” Scott whispers, curling his shoulders forward and tucking his face against Logan’s throat. There’s stubble below his beard that burns across his lips when Scott breathes him in. He must not have cleaned up his beard that morning.

“Okay, darlin’. What’s the problem here?” Logan asks, hugging him close. Logan’s hands have always been rough, calloused, and Scott’s always enjoyed the feel of them on his skin. He enjoys it now, even as he tenses up and waits for Logan to kick him out.

Logan doesn’t kick him out. He doesn’t do anything but press closer, still half-hard, and nuzzle at his temple. Logan’s always been so openly affectionate that in the beginning, Scott didn’t know how to handle it. No one has ever touched him as much as Logan does—who always keeps him close, invading Scott’s space no matter where they are with his big paws and making Scott feel like something  _ special, _ no matter what they’re doing. 

It took him a while to understand that Logan... well, he was just really tactile. 

So now Logan holds him and doesn’t say anything, and after a few minutes of feeling his steady pulse against his lips, Scott whispers. “I-it isn’t fair to you.”

Logan hums, and it echoes through his chest and against Scott’s chin. Logan makes a curious noise that Scott doesn’t want to answer. “Isn’t fair? Whaddya mean it isn’t fair, baby?”

“I-if you go down on me. And. I don’t go down on you, o-or let you fuck me. That’s not fair.” Scott doesn’t know what he’s trying to say but it’s clear that Logan wants him to explain himself. 

God, he feels like an idiot. 

“That’s a load of bull, sweetheart,” Logan says simply, harshly enough that Scott flinches back. With the way Logan is holding him he can't go far, but he pulls his hand from Logan’s tension-lined back to tuck it between their chests as he tries to curl into himself to be as small as possible. 

“I’m sorry,” he whispers, and wonders if Logan would let go if he really tried to pull away. 

“First off, you don’t ever gotta let me fuck you, no matter what either ‘a us is doin’, you got that?” Logan tells him firmly, sounding every bit the military man Scott knows he doesn’t like to remember being. “There ain’t no 'let me' when it comes to fuckin’. You either want it, or you ain’t gonna get it. I’m not gonna fuck someone just ‘cause he thinks he owes me it.”

“Oh,” Scott breathes, biting into his bottom lip hard enough a whimper slips out of his mouth. Logan’s hand moves from his back, sliding across his ribs and fingers skittering across his collarbone until Logan’s heavy thumb gently sweeps across his top lip, just like Scott does when he wants to see his expression. “I’m sorry.”

“Fuckin’ hell, darlin’, you ain’t gotta keep ‘pologizin’ when you ain’t doin’ nothin’ wrong. Now I don’t know who the fuck filled ya pretty little head with a bunch ‘a bullshit, but I ain’t likin’ them too much,” Logan cradles his face in a way that springs tears to Scott’s eyes, and he blinks rapidly trying to clear them away. “You never gotta do nothin’ unless you’re wantin’ it, ya hear me?”

“Y-yes sir,” he says, accidentally, and tries to hide his face away only Logan doesn’t let him. His hand stays warm and firm on the side of his face, thumb tucked into the hollow of his cheek, fingers tickling his skull. He can  _ feel _ Logan’s eyes on him in a way he doesn’t like when all he wants to do is hide. 

“Good boy,” Logan praises, and pleasure rushes through Scott’s body so heavy and heady he whimpers again. “Now, I can think ‘bout ten different ways off the top ‘a my head on how to come, pretty boy, and ain’t not a single one requires me gettin’ inside ‘a ya in any way.”

“Oh,” Scott whispers as the pit of dread that has been sitting in his stomach since Logan first pulled him close warms into a slow, sweet arousal. “W-What types of things?”

Logan presses a dirty grin against his cheek. “Well... I do wanna get my tongue in ya real soon, baby boy, but only if you wanna.”

“W-what?” Scott asks, brain whiting out as he tries to make sense of Logan’s words because he can’t—he couldn’t—there’s no way—

“You mean no one's ever ate out your pretty little hole?” Logan’s words are a deep rumble against his ear. His breath is warm, sending a shiver racing down Scott’s spine as he arches closer. He can’t help the image that his mind conjures up or the soft noise he makes because of it. 

_ Oh, god.  _

Logan makes a noise, and Scott realizes he’s been humping against Logan’s belly in short, half-aborted movements as his brain plays out the image of Logan  _ licking him open _ behind his eyelids.

“N-no,” he gasps, arching forward and moaning loudly when Logan bites at the hinge of his jaw before kissing towards his mouth. “No... no one has ever done that before.”

“That’s a fuckin’ crime, darlin’,” Logan growls against his lips, and then kisses him so hard Scott’s lungs burns and his balls ache and all he knows is  _ Logan. _ Logan, who pulls away and doesn’t come back even when Scott whines, high and needy. Instead, he wraps his warm fingers around Scott’s twitching dick and squeezes till all he can do is cry out uselessly. 

“But... I gotta be honest, baby,” Logan starts, words barely making any sense through the haze of Scott’s mind. “I wanna get this in my mouth ‘n down my throat.”

“Okay... a-are you su-” Before Scott can finish, Logan twists his wrist and drags the rough skin of his palm over the too-sensitive skin of Scott’s glans, pressing  _ down _ enough that he rolls Scott’s foreskin back and smears the precome he’s leaking all across the head. 

“Baby boy, if you ask me if I’m sure you don’t gotta suck my dick when you don’t wanna suck it, I’m gonna feel pretty fuckin’ offended.”

Scott’s shoulders curl in, but Logan’s face is  _ right there. _ Their noses bump and then Logan’s tilting his face to press their lips together and every bit of protest Scott had been able to think up dies against Logan’s tongue. 

“Oh. I-I’m sorry, Logan,” he whispers, but he kisses him back desperately when Logan keeps stroking his dick in a way that has his toes curling. 

“Ain’t nothin’ to be sorry ‘bout, sweetheart,” Logan rumbles and Scott wants to believe him so bad. Logan’s never lied to him and he’s never kept anything from him, not even the bad stuff, and so Scott wants to believe him, should believe him, but he can’t help but feeling like Logan deserves more than just to wait on him and—

“If you’re sure,” he says, because he  _ has _ to, because  _ he _ isn’t sure and he needs to be. 

“Lookit, ‘tween the two ‘a us we got four hands. I know I’ve been ‘round the block but I’m pretty sure gettin’ yer cock in my mouth is gonna get me halfway to comin’ on its own—there ain’t gonna be too much else I need from ya to blow off. Hell, half ’a the time I feel like I’m bouta blow just lookin’ at ya.”

“I-I know,” Scott whispers, finding strength in the gentle way Logan’s sure fingers are running through his hair, nails scratching down the back of his scalp in a way that sends goose flesh jumping across his skin, and the absolute finality in his voice. “You’re always half-hard.”

Logan laughs, throwing his head back and then resting his chin on Scott’s forehead while he chuckles. The noise fills him with warmth and knowing  _ he _ caused it feels even better. He  _ loves _ making Logan laugh, sometimes thinks about doing it for the rest of his life, and now is no different. The warmth growing from his chest replaces every bit of nervous uncertainty Scott had been feeling, leaving nothing behind but a slow-building arousal that steals his breath.

Scott moves forward to get his lips against Logan’s skin, unable to stop himself from reaching out when Logan’s making him feel so  _ special _ just because he made a dumb joke about his dick. He kisses Logan’s neck, feeling the beat of his heart against his mouth.

Logan takes a deep breath as Scott mouths over his Adam’s Apple, and he lets out a rumbling growl that echoes all the way to Scott’s toes. 

“Why don't you put your lil’ hand on my cock ‘n see how hard I am for yerself?” Logan asks, kissing down the side of Scott's face and leaving a cool trail of saliva in his wake. 

Scott sucks in a sharp breath and his fingers dig into Logan’s hip tightly, bitten-down nails dragging against his skin. Scott turns his face to the side, seeking out Logan’s lips until he feels the coarse scratch of his beard. He gasps when Logan’s lip catches against his own, flicking his tongue out and catching it on the sharp edge of Logan’s canine. 

“I thought you w-wanted to gag on my dick, Logan?” Scott asks, his heart beating so quickly in his chest that he’s breathless.

“Oh, you are  _ naughty, _ baby boy,” Logan growls, and there’s nothing but heady appreciation in his voice.

He shivers, feeling impossibly big in his skin.  _ “Your  _ naughty boy,” he whispers, more hopeful than he’d ever want Logan to know even though the man pulls him even closer. 

“Fuck yeah, baby,” Logan growls, opening his mouth wider against Scott’s as he takes a breath.

Before Logan can speak, though, Scott piles strength onto his shoulders and slides his hand down Logan’s pelvis so he can wrap his fingers around the heavy girth of his cock. He’s never been the one to start things, not like this—there’s a  _ reason _ he calls Logan a dirty old man, after all—but all he can feel is his racing heart and Logan’s heat, and the heady scent of him is all he can smell. 

He kisses Logan back, hard, licking into his mouth. Scott drags Logan’s tongue into his mouth and sucks on the muscle greedily, whining in the back of his throat when Logan’s hand drags down his back, heavy and warm. Logan’s pulsing in his hand, so hard and so hot that it makes Scott feel dizzy as he rolls his own hips to grind his erection into Logan’s thigh, against his belly, anything he can reach without any care, because it all feels so good.

Scott pulls away with a gasping breath that turns into a moan when Logan’s hand closes around his thigh and hikes it higher up his hip. It brings their hips closer together, and Scott’s knuckles brush against his own erection where they’re still wrapped around Logan’s cock.

He knows that Logan likes it when he’s mouthy, so Scott takes a deep breath and forces away his embarrassment. He can do this. 

“I-I thought you were going to do something useful with your mouth,” Scott whispers against Logan’s lips, stroking him from root to tip and rubbing his thumb across the damp head of Logan’s dick. “Didn’t know you were all bark and no bite, sir.”

Logan laughs, and Scott falls a little more in love. 

“Yer bein’ real dirty tonight, baby,” Logan growls in a tone that sends a shiver down his spine and blood rushing into his erection. His hips twitch forward all on their own, spurred on by the dark promise in Logan’s voice. 

“Do you like it?” Scott asks, and then he looks up at where he imagines Logan is and flutters his eyelashes despite how badly his heart races, refusing to hide his face away because Logan growls again and mutters, “God, yer the most gorgeous fuckin’ thing I’ve ever seen, baby doll,” and Scott forgets to be insecure. 

Then, he forgets everything but Logan when the big man  _ rolls him over _ and lays him out, nibbling on his neck like some sort of animal as he splays himself out on top of Scott. 

“L-Logan,” Scott gasps, as his legs fall open to give Logan room.

It’s room that Logan takes advantage of. He presses Scott down with his bulk, pinning Scott’s wrists to the bed and holding the rest of him in place with his _ presence. _ He gasps, tossing his head back against the pillow under him as Logan’s rough beard scraps over his throat. Everything about Logan feels good—the heavy weight of his bulk, the firm grip of his hands, the warmth of his belly, the itch of his beard and the scratch of his teeth—and Scott loses himself in sensation. 

“J-Jesus,” he breathes, wanting to reach out but not being able to with the way Logan’s hands are still holding him down. 

Scott and Logan have had sex with each other more times than Scott’s ever had sex with anyone else. Hell, Scott and Logan have sex with each other more times than Scott’s had sex with anyone else put together. Sometimes, when they’re together, that’s all that Scott can think about. It’s why he doesn’t make the first move, doesn’t talk dirty, doesn’t know why Logan would want to give him head and not get anything out of it. 

It’s easy to forget all that, though, with Logan’s mouth on him like  _ Scott _ means something and his past means nothing at all. When Logan kisses him, it makes Scott think he deserves all the good things Logan’s brought to his life. His breathing picks up until he’s panting uselessly, trying to fill lungs that can never catch enough air, until his chest is heaving and burning and he feels like he’s going to fly apart. 

“Logan,” Scott whispers, in a voice that sounds broken to his own ears. 

“Havin’ fun, darlin’?” Logan asks, and he presses a stupid smirk into Scott’s ribs before blowing a raspberry into his skin. 

A peal of laughter bubbles out of Scott’s throat at the sensation. His right leg kicks out as his arms jump against the bed, still held down by Logan’s hands. He brings his leg in and rests his foot against the back of Logan’s thigh, knee in the air as his giggling trails off into a stuttered out groan when Logan drags his teeth down Scott’s side. 

“I hate you,” he pants. 

He flexes his hands until Logan understands what he wants and lets go of his wrists to lace their fingers together. It gives Scott something to hold on to when it feels like he’s unwinding. Logan’s hands are so much bigger than his, just like Logan is bigger than him, and it feels so good to dig his nails into the back of Logan’s hand as warm arousal swirls hot and heady through his stomach.

Logan sucks at his belly and bites into the soft skin of Scott’s hips. Scott won’t be able to see them, but he knows tomorrow he’ll be able to press at his bare skin and feel the gentle sting of bruises, left behind by Logan’s lips and teeth and scattered across his body. Logan, once, admitted that he liked leaving bruises behind because sometimes he could hardly believe Scott was his. 

Scott couldn’t see them but he could  _ feel _ them, and he loved them, too. 

Logan growls against his belly and licks a line up the centre of his stomach before he starts nibbling at Scott’s chest. He’s still so full from dinner and there’s something about the way Logan is  _ worshipping  _ him that’s making every nerve throughout his body sing with pleasure until he feels out of his mind. No one but Logan has ever taken their time with him like this, and each time Logan does this, it feels impossibly better than the last. 

“You taste so fuckin’ good, baby boy,” Logan growls into the crease of his thigh. 

Scott tries to answer and _ can’t. _ Arousal has taken over and left nothing, nothing but heady sensation. The hot press of Logan’s mouth and the scrape of his teeth are the only things Scott knows. 

He makes a useless noise that comes from somewhere along the back of his throat, the best attempt at an answer he has. Logan seems to know what he means, or maybe he’s just as horny as Scott feels, because suddenly his whole body tenses when Logan’s chin rubs against the base of his cock. Jesus Christ, he’s so, so hard. So hard that he can feel his heartbeat in his dick and it’s racing and racing and racing.

When Logan’s tongue presses warm and wide and firm against the thin skin of his dick, he loses his mind. Logan’s given him head before, more times than Scott can count, but it’s always been before fucking him. Knowing that there’s nothing but this, that Scott doesn’t have to hold himself off, lets him focus on the pleasure of Logan’s tongue against his erection and nothing else in a way he’s never been able to do before. 

When Logan slides his tongue up and up and up, licking around the head of his cock, his soul leaves his goddamn body. Logan’s hand is holding his cock at its base and he’s dragging the flat muscle around the sensitive glans. It feels like he’s losing his mind but then Logan goes down and down and down, wet,  _ warm _ heat making him absolutely fly apart at the goddamn seams as he scrambles at the sheets, desperate, heart racing and blood thumping and every single muscle going tense.

_ God, _ Logan knows what he’s doing. He suckles at the head, drawing Scott’s foreskin down so the warm inside of his lips are pressed against the sensitive skin. Scott makes another dumb noise and he squeezes his fingers around Logan’s so tightly his whole hand aches. Then, just as Scott is trying to catch his breath, Logan goes down and  _ down _ and doesn’t fucking stop until Scott’s entire body is locking up  _ tight _ as Logan’s  _ throat constricts around the head of his cock.  _

Holy God. 

He’s never felt anything like this and it’s like nothing else. Logan’s throat draws him in and  _ all of Scott  _ is in his mouth, in his throat, warm and wet and so good, so much,  _ too _ much. It’s so much wet, warm heat all at once that Scott feels everything and nothing and he can’t, he  _ can’t. _ His stomach is starting to ache with how tensely he’s holding his entire body but it’s so good, even better when his balls twitch and  _ god,  _ it’s so good and he’s so hard he could fucking  _ hammer nails _ and Logan must hollow his cheeks because suddenly Scott can’t think of anything but the  _ tight _ suction of Logan’s lips as he slowly draws off his dick. 

_ Oh my god. _

“Knew you’d taste sweet, ba—” 

Scott comes as Logan’s talking, his thighs quivering and his forearms shaking as he fists the sheets and pulls and pulls and pulls as Logan’s coarse beard catches against the too-sensitive skin of his head, sending pleasure-pain zinging across his skin so sharply his ass clenches and his balls draw up and he’s off, pelvis thrusting against nothing as his erection flexes and white-hot pleasure erupts out of him.

Logan’s hand, warm and wet with his own saliva, milks him from root to tip and pleasure erupts all over again, a second wave curling his toes into Logan’s calves as he jolts up, back arching tightly as Logan’s thumbs over his slit and he comes and  _ comes, _ warm beads of release landing on his belly and pelvic bones, dribbling down his cock and making the glide of Logan’s hand that much slicker.

“D-Daddy,” he gasps, come-drunk and shaking and everything feeling like too much. He squeezes his thighs together and  _ mewls _ when the wet heat of Logan’s mouth wraps around him  _ again  _ and drinks him down. 

Scott throws his hand out and mumbles an apology when he hears his palm thwack against Logan’s face. Logan chuckles, grabbing his wrist and kissing his palm after coming off his dick with a ridiculously loud slurping sound. Scott turns his hand to pet Logan’s face, fingers combing through his thick beard and snickering as his thumb brushes past a glob of something warm and wet. 

“Yer salty tonight,” Logan comments, and Scott laughs, so breathless that his lungs are burning as tears track a warm trail down the sides of his face.

Logan laughs too, a warm chuckle that settles somewhere deep in Scott’s chest. Then Logan moves and kisses him, lips damp and come-coated, and Scott hums into it. Logan pulls back and Scott chases him, wanting more,  _ always _ wanting more, and whines when Logan doesn’t come back down. 

“I’m gonna come all over you now,” Logan tells him, straddling his thighs, balls resting hot and heavy against his belly button, and Scott makes a useless little noise from somewhere in the back of his throat as he tries to string a thought together. 

Nope. His brain must have come out of his balls. 

Logan doesn’t seem to mind, though, ‘cause Scott can hear him grunting and groaning as he works himself over. He rests his hands against Logan’s thighs and lazily pushes them up until he can fit his fingers into the crease of Logan’s hips. He turns his hands in until he can feel the heavy weight of Logan’s hairy sac resting against his thumbs. Scott trails one thumb lower and one higher, pressing up under Logan’s balls as he presses the other up against his perineum, something he’s come to learn gets Logan every time. 

That seems to be all Logan needs, because he comes hot and heavy all over Scott’s chest and belly. Scott loves listening to Logan come. He always makes a lot of noise when they have sex—really Logan just makes a lot of noise all the time—but there’s something visceral about the way Logan grunts when he’s coming. 

Scott knows, from many past experiences, that if he hadn’t just come so hard that he’s still catching his breath, hearing Logan go off would get him going again. 

All he manages now is a weak twitch of his dick and a half-hearted whine. 

Logan spends some time smearing his come into Scott’s skin as Scott lies still, boneless and breathless and feeling all types of fucked out. He lazily pets the hair on Logan's thighs, standing it up before smoothing it back down while they breathe together. No one has  _ ever _ made him feel like that and he doesn’t know if part of it is how much he cares about Logan or how relieved he is that he doesn’t have to do anything he doesn’t want, but an easy smile spreads across his face as Logan makes a pleased rumbling noise as he pats Scott’s belly. 

“You’re so gross,” Scott says without heat.

“You love it,” Logan comments, and Scott shrugs his shoulders. He’s not wrong. 

“No one’s ever done that before,” Scott mutters, a little embarrassed about how quickly he popped off even though Logan didn’t seem to mind at all.

Instead of answering right away, Logan flops onto the mattress at Scott’s side. Scott curls into him immediately, throwing his leg over Logan’s hip to press as close as he can. Their chests stick together with the tacky release rubbed into Scott’s skin, but since he’s not the one with the carpet of body hair he doesn’t care. Logan, for his part, tugs Scott impossibly closer and nuzzles his neck. 

“Given you head?” Logan finally asks,  _ very _ incredulous, and Scott shakes his head with a snort. 

“No, the throat thing,” Scott mumbles into Logan’s shoulder, hoping that if he’s quiet enough Logan won’t hear him and just go to sleep since Scott’s ready to pass out until Monday.

“No one’s ever gotten yer gorgeous dick all the way down their throat? What the fuck!” 

“I didn’t know it was going to feel like that,” he whispers, not sure how to answer the anger in Logan’s voice and choosing to ignore it instead. It’s true that no one has ever taken him that far down, but... it’s okay. Now that Scott has Logan, he doesn’t really like thinking about the people he’d been with before him. 

It’s easier to push it aside and focus on just how wonderful Logan is. 

“Why’d you think I always popped off when you gagged on me? ‘Cause I liked restrictin’ yer airway?” Logan asks in a way that makes Scott snort. Logan trails his hand down Scott’s back and splays his fingers out over his ass, but it doesn’t feel leading, doesn’t make Scott tense up. It feels like warm comfort. “Feels real good, don’t it?”

“It does,” Scott admits, not even sure why there’s a thread of surprise colouring his voice.  _ Everything _ he can Logan do together feels really good, and if anything  _ doesn’t _ they stop and talk about it and move on. 

“C-Can you... do you think you’d want to do that again?” Scott asks, voice shaking as he digs his fingers into Logan’s side to give himself something to hold on to. He doesn’t like how it feels to ask for things—something that came from a time when he had to ask for  _ everything _ —but he thinks Logan might want to. 

Logan tucks him closer to his chest before he rolls onto his back, taking Scott with him and adjusting them both until he’s laid out over him. Scott makes a little noise even as he cuddles even closer, pressing a kiss to Logan’s peck as he lays his head on his chest. Logan kisses his head and runs a hand down his back, and Scott uses his toes to pull the sheet high enough for Logan to reach. 

He pulls it up over them before his arms settle back around Scott’s waist, fingers lacing together and resting at the curve of his ass. Sleep is tugging him down, exhaustion spreading along his limbs from somewhere deep in his gut.  _ God, _ that was a strong orgasm. 

Right before he drifts off, Logan presses another lingering kiss to his forehead and whispers, “I wanna be gaggin’ on yer pretty cock for the rest of my fuckin’ life, baby boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is going to be a while universe, isn't it? 
> 
> come say hi to me on [tumblr](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> kudos aren’t the same as getting a comment, not even close. so a comment, as short and sweet or as sprawling and sporadic as you can manage, would be _greatly_ appreciated! don't know what to comment? how about _”this was great!”_ or _“awesome work!”_
> 
> i run an 18+ x-men discord server! check it out [here!](https://discord.gg/3uG3VNP)


End file.
